More than words
by QueenErynn
Summary: Prequel to Painting It, Black. Learn how Robin meets Remus and the rest of the marauders. See Hogwarts at a different time with some of your favorite characters, along with some new faces as well.


**Author Note: This prequel series does not follow exact canon such as character ages. Thank you.**

* * *

July 4th, 1971- Manhattan, New York

The street was quiet and a low morning haze sat in the air before a row of brownstone houses. A tall man in a long brown trench coat approached the oldest house on the block; covered in ivy, and a great stain glass window of a winged creature on the top floor. He tapped the door in three places and entered. While the foyer was dark there was a faint light deep into the house. He followed the hall reaching the source of light in the kitchen. At the counter was a slender woman dressed in purple velvet.  
"You don't need to apologize,James." the woman said without turning, "I'm sure the board of education kept you over the Perlman debacle."

James Jupiter Labrie smoothed out his mustache before swooping down to plant a kiss on his wife. She gave him a smile but continued her work.  
"So, are you going to tell me?" He asked leaning against the counter.  
"Tell you what, Jay?" Her brown eyes glanced up at him, but her dimples pulled at her cheek.  
"You know well what June-bug." James playfully glowered down at her.  
"It's her decision James, and it can change with her will." she sat the bowl down and yanked on his mustache.

He protested by throwing the loose flower on the counter at her. Their playfulness slammed to a halt as the kitchen window was pecked at. Juno swiftly opened it allowed the owl to shift onto the ledge. She took the letter in its clutches and it fluttered away. James reached into his breast pocket taking out a letter of similar size. They were both addressed to their little girl as today she turned eleven years of age. James sat down with the paper trying to push from his mind that his daughter might choose Ilvermorny the school of her mother over his beloved Hogwarts. He practiced his facial expression upon her choosing that option. His wife must know but she was masterfully hiding either her excitement or disappointment.

Around 8:30 they heard the clatter of her feet stomp down the back staircase. James folded his paper as she slid into the kitchen. Her honey comb hair a tangled mess and her legs to long for her pajamas pants. While she had her mother's hair and eyes his girl was built more like him with broad shoulders and long legs.  
"Morning papa!" Robin smacked a quick slobbery kiss on his cheek and hopped into the chair to his right.  
"Good mornin' love." he smiled as she excitedly tapped her fingers on the kitchen table, "You excited for something?"  
"Mom said she was making pancakes for my birthday breakfast!" his little girl answered a gleam in the eyes that mimicked her mother.  
"Indeed I did promise that." Juno said from the stove.  
"You wouldn't be excited about anything else then, ey?" James probed as he'd hidden the letters under the morning paper. There was a long moment. Juno shuffled at the griddle. He even took a long sip of coffee before the cogs finally came through.  
"OH!" Robin eyes grew three sizes it, in realization, "Are my letters here?"

Juno joined them at the table setting a tower of pancakes between the three of them. She held out the letter crested in bronze ink with a red 'H' seal while he presented a letter with blue ink and a cranberry "I" seal.  
"Read them both." his wife instructed, "We will be happy no matter what you decide."  
"Ream em out loud." James encouraged.  
Robin took both letters from them. She opened Ilvermorny's first breaking the seal with special care.  
" _Dear Robin Jay Labrie,_

 _We are delighted to inform you that you have been extended an invitation to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Term begins August 8th and we expect your reply no later than July 20th. Alongside this letter you will find a required list of books and equipment for your first year. Sincerely,_

 _Calliope Bout Headmistress of Ilvermorny."_

James listened intently as she read the list of books and equipment had all been discussed by and approved by his board just two weeks ago.  
"Wait…. I can't take my broom?"Robin had stopped reading to him a puzzling look, "Mom just got me one."  
"And how do you know that young lady?" her mother asked.  
Robin's face began to match the seals of her letters, "You don't hide things very well. I was looking for my rain boots, and happened upon it." she said matter-of-factly.

"Perhaps it was a grandfather clock I transfigured into a broom shape." Juno grinned mischievously before turning to her husband, "Did you really ban them from first years?"

James nodded, "My hands were tied." it was his answer but he had been in full support of the new rule. Too many first year injuries.

Robin set aside Ilvermorny's letter gingerly and picked up Hogwarts. James sat back in his chair feeling as though his heart beat could be heard.  
" _Dear Miss Labrie,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find the enclosed list with the necessary items you will need for your first year. We expect your reply by July 31st as term begins September 1st. _

_Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." _

There was another long list of supplies until Robin gave a huff, "Well they don't allow brooms first year either!"

James couldn't help but chuckle. It was from Hogwarts that he'd suggested the new policy. Robin set aside Hogwarts letter and pulled a stack of pancakes in front of her. A swelling anxiety started to build within James. He watched his wife eat peaceably; was it a sign Robin was going to chose Ilvermorny?  
"Alright," Juno wiped her mouth after a large bite, "We can stop torturing your father now."  
The two females of the household beheld mischievous smirks.  
"Now, your mother-." James started, but his daughter's wide brown eyes looked up at him with glee.  
"I chose Hogwarts weeks ago." she said.

July 30th 1971- London, England

The Labrie family had arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron. James smiled in nostalgia as he ushered his wife and daughter through the door.  
"It smells funny in here," his daughter commented, "Like mom's plant box."  
"This way." James couldn't help the grin stretching on his face; even if it was beginning to ache. When he tapped on the back brick wall he kept a careful watch on his daughter. Her face began to drop. While their own wizarding hub in Manhattan was nice enough James knew nothing beat seeing Diagon Alley for the first time.  
"Why was I born with only two eyes?" Robin muttered as her eyes darted from the shops closest to them.

"Let's have a look at the list then. There should be only a few things that we couldn't get at home." She unrolled the parchment from her bag, "Looks like I need to grab all of your beginning level books."  
"That'd be Flourish and Blotts." James said.  
"Your robes… oh dear.." Juno met eyes with him, "They're allowed a wand before getting to school?"  
"No better place than Ollivanders." James answered.  
"Well, I don't approve. I didn't have my wand until the end of my first year." Juno frowned.  
"You americans with your crazy rules." he teased, "Let's start at Ollivanders then we can backtrack to Flourish and Blotts and …. Madame Yvonne's if she's still around."

Juno flared out her arm in a lead-the-way fashion. The family took hands and marched to the wand shop.

A whiff of dust hit Robin's nose upon entering the wand shop. She glanced up at her father finding the grim and cobwebs among the shelves a sign of bad quality, but ever since she'd given him the news her father had a sparkle to him so she said nothing. An older man stood behind the counter.  
"Ah, Mister Labrie," he greeted, "and family." his milky eyes peered down at her. "A bit on the nose for the school year aren't we?" Ollivander clicked his tongue, "Let's have a go then." he moved from the counter and Robin was surprised at the quick movement for some who looked so frail. His hand wavered over a shelf until he pulled out a box which he turned to present her. "Blackthorn wood, unicorn hair, 7 inches."

Her mother pushed her forward. They had discussed how a witch discovers her wand. Robin took the wand in her hand and gave it a curl. A force propelled the wand out of her hand and it clattered against the support beam in the rafters.

Ollivander frowned,  
"Thought that would be the one to do it." he said returning to his search. "Ah, here." the wand maker held out another wand, "White ash, dragon heartstring, 8 inches."

Robin grasped the wand and without movement a tingling sensation ribbed over her body and a light emitted from the tip. She could hear her parents gasp in excitement.  
"That's the one." Ollivander grinned.

From the wand shop Robin's parents split responsibilities. Her father would gather her textbooks while she went with her mother to get her school robes. They stood outside a store.  
"Well… your father said Madame Yvonne's," the regarded the freshly painted sign, "I suppose Madame Malkins should be fine."  
Their wait wasn't long and Robin stood being measured next to a girl with platinum hair and blue eyes.  
"Are you excited for school?" she asked the girl as the workers pinned their sides. The girl gave her a look up and down as though if deciding whether to talk to her or not.  
"I would say so." the girl merely replied.  
Robin's mother leant down, "I'm running across the street. You stay right here." and she hurried away.  
"American are you?" the girl asked her curiosity causing the worker to ask her to stand still.  
"I am." Robin replied happily, "Robin Labrie, nice to meet you."  
"Then how are you going to Hogwarts?" the girl asked, "You wouldn't ave come all this way just for robes."  
"Oh, my dad is from here. Well not exactly here but-."  
"Your father went to Hogwarts then?" She probed.  
"Yeah! And my mom went to Ilvermorny." Robin replied getting her own scolding from the worker.  
"Narcissa." the girl said stepping off the measuring platform, "Narcissa Black, nice to make your acquaintance."  
"CISSY! HURRY UP!" a strained voice yelled from the door. Narcissa gave a small wave before meeting a bushel of black curls outside the shop.  
"Alright your done love." the worker sighed, "Tell your mother she can pick up the robes at six this evening."  
"Thank you!" Robin replied nosing her way slowly out of the store. She could see her father making his way to her carrying a stack of books.  
"Robin, where's your mother?" he asked scanning the shop window. Robin shrugged in answer.  
"Well we best stay put then, ey?" He smiled beneath the shadow of his mustache, "Not going to get home sick are you?"  
"Mom said if I did I could come straight home." Robin answered watching the end of his mustache twitch. She giggled, "Just kidding dad. I'm sure Ravenclaw tower will be very homey."  
Her father sat down the books on the window sill the shop and knelt down her level. Something changed in his demeanor.  
"Love, I will be elated no matter what house you end up in. Each one represents an admirable quality that I would be proud to say my daughter is in."  
"Oh... I thought I'd just be put there since you…" she started.  
"The sorting hat will know what's best for you," he replied, "But if you really want Ravenclaw you give that hat a good shake, yeah? I'm more proud of you than I have words for." He gave her a good squeeze, "Well now what's this?"

Robin turned to find her mother smiling and a silver cage in her hand.  
"Your going to an english school, with an english made wand, and I couldn't well let your american heritage be spoiled while you were here." She brought the cage forward revealing a white chested brown speckled hawk, "Robin, this is Hermes."

September 1st, 1971- Kings Cross Station

"This is a prank." Robin said flatly sheltered behind her luggage cart staring at the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10.  
"No prank." Her father said, "I'll give you five galleons you go full speed ahead."  
She looked up at her mother who gave nothing away. Robin bit her lip before charging into the brick wall. Her eyes had squeezed shut and when she didn't feel the cart ricochet into her stomach she opened them. Before her sat a red steam engine and bustling parents talking up to their children. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder.  
"That beauty is the Hogwarts Express. She'll get you safe and sound to school." he gave her a nudge and the moved to the closest door. Her father picked up Hermes cage informing her animals go in the back carriage.  
"You write me whenever you feel like. Don't you be embarrassed." Her mother brought her in a tight squeeze trying to hide the welling in her eyes, "You'll have many adventures. I love you."  
"I love you to mom." Robin didn't know why her voice croaked. A long whistle blow came. Robin stepped on to the train turning to plant a kiss on her father's cheek.  
"You'll be splendid." he winked before she turned around.

Her trunk clattered along behind her as she maneuvered through the crowded carriages. Every time she would say "excuse me" to get around some students they would give her a strange glance. She came to the end of a carriage frustrated at the amount of time it took her to do so, and happened to glance at the last compartment. The girl from Madame Malkins was sitting nearest the door with the girl who called her Cissy and two other girls. Robin gave a soft knock to the side of the compartment door. All the eyes snapped towards her, but she kept her eyes on Narcissa's blue.  
"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked.  
The girl with the mass of black curls cackled, "Look at her muggle clothes, and she thinks she can sit with us."  
Narcissa glanced at the girl, "Bella, she's-."  
"You move right along mudblood." the girl called Bella said with a wave of her hand.  
"Least I can see two feet in front of me." Robin retorted, "And I'll have you know-" The girl jetted from her seat producing her wand pointing it squarely at her chest. Narcissa flew from her seat.  
"Bella!" Narcissa said in a panic, "Remember what mother said." the wand came down and Narcissa gave a breath of relief.  
"Not worf the effort anyway." Bella swiped her wand to the right and the compartment door slid with a slam.

Robin stomped three compartments away before she began to calm down. She looked down at her clothes. She'd picked out her favorite bell bottoms to wear today and she found herself cursing the decision now. Robin decided she wasn't going to let those nasty girls get to her but was also tired of trudging on. The closest compartment was mostly empty. In it sat a boy with gangly long legs and shaggy light brown hair intently reading a book. Robin took a deep breath to calm the nerves swirling inside her,  
"Excuse me," she started. His green eyes darted up in surprise at her presence, "May I join you?"  
The boy merely extended a hand to the empty seat across from him. That was better than her last attempt and took him up on his silent offer. She entered the compartment positioning her trunk on the rack and as she did so she heard a soft chuckle from him. Robin whipped around embarrassed.  
"Sorry," he spoke, "I'm not laughing at you." He pointed to his own trunk that was inscribed similar to her's with the initials "R.J.L". "I hope they don't mix up our trunks."

Robin laughed thinking how funny it would be to find the wrong pajamas. She held out her hand,  
"Robin Jay Labrie."  
He took her hand shaking it lightly, "Remus John Lupin."  
A swell of excitement sprang through her and she sat down next to him rather than across.  
"I'm from New York. Although my father was originally from Bath, wherever that is, that's why I got invited to Hogwarts as well as Illvermorny." Robin slammed her mouth shut finding comfort in scratching the back of her head much like her father did, "Sorry I talk a lot and mother says I should just take a deep breath to make sure other people can get a word in edgewise."  
Remus chuckled, "I'm not too much of a talker so I don't mind. I lived near Bath a few years ago. It's an alright place."  
"Oh where do you live now?" She asked.  
"Well, we just moved from Glasglow to Manchester." he replied but his eyes shifted to the floor nearly ending the conversation. Robin wanted to ask why his family moved so much but her mother's voice rang through her ears that she needed to be considerate of other people. They sat in silence for a moment until Remus brought life back to their conversation himself, "Do you want to hear something interesting?"  
Robin nodded happily in reply.  
"The Hogwarts Express was actually an extremely controversial undertaking." He held up his book for her to see, "Until Minister Ottaline Gambol students had to manage their own way to Hogwarts and sometimes it drew unwanted attention."

"How did students get there prior?" Robin asked.  
"I assume by-." Remus's answer was cut by a blur of a body dashing into their compartment and hausting himself up onto the luggage rack.  
"SH! And go about your business." the boy said crunching his body as much as possible.

Robin met eyes with Remus and they both looked towards the hall. The girl Bella was outside the compartment her hair soaking wet. She leaned in ignoring Robin's glare.  
"If either of you have seen a black haired weasel you let me know."  
"There's one right behind you." Robin said pointing. The girl whipped around to see her reflection in the mirror.

"You!" Bella raised her wand high in the air. Before Robin could stand Remus had jumped to his feet between them.

"It's a school violation to cast spells against fellow students." He said, "You continue and I'll report you."  
She laughed a long uncomfortable laugh, "You think I give a flying nyphlar," she asked bringing her wand forward and pushing it to Remus's chest, "About being reported?"

"If it were me I wouldn't want to get a howler on the first morning of classes." Robin said, "Remember what mother said." mocking Narcissa's early tone.

Bella jabbed his chest but turned promptly; leaving in a huff. They could her yells down the hall,  
"Sirius! When I find you I'm going to hex whatever brains you have left."

Lupin fell back into the seat with a relieved sigh. Robin smiled down at him thanking him as she sat back down as well. They looked up at the boy they now knew as Sirius who remained on the luggage rack.

He waited a long moment before climbing down and plopping in the seat across from them. He had wild black hair just like Bella but he beheld a friendly smile.  
"Thanks for not giving me up." He said with a delighted grin, "Sorry you had to deal with the troll."  
"No problem." Robin and Remus managed in unison.

Sirius sat there for a moment kicking his legs against the seat before hopping up,  
"Well I've got to get back to my mate…. so bye!"

He left as quickly as he had scrambled in.

The train arrived at Hogsmeade station as soon as night hit the sky.

"So basically students have to go to a muggle school to get to Ilvermorny?" Remus was clarifying as they exited the train, "And then they stand in a …. cabinet?"

"Basically." Robin answered, "That's what my mom said." she was drawn away from Remus's series of questions before them stood an overly tall and large gentleman. He was corralling the first years. She grabbed on to Remus's robe sleeve as they walked on to a dock and were ushered into a boat. In the distance thousands of glittering lights twinkled with the outline of turrets jetting into the sky.

A great door swung open. A tall middle-aged witch, with her black hair neatly packed in a bun, stood before them.  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." the giant man said.  
"Thank you Hagrid." She replied scanning over them, "I will take it from here."

The group like cattle moved forward as one into a large antichamber. Robin stuck as close to Remus as she could, and he eagerly stuck to her as well. In front of her was Narcissa who'd raised her nose at her when their eyes connected. Behind her was a rattle of giggling but everyone was peering around nervously.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, "The start of term feast will begin here shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is very important because while you are here your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in the house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house-" the Professor stopped dead short. Her cat like eyes narrowing down at a boy with a miss managed mop of black hair.  
"Do you find all this information tedious young man?" She asked.  
Robin watched Sirius nudge the boy; that must be his mate.  
"Everybody knows all this." He said the boy turned to the crowd, "Right?"

Professor McGonagall did not wait for any response from the crowd, "Mr. Potter, whatever house you will be placed in will be docked five points for being inconsiderate to your fellow first years."

The Potter boy's lips soured and he folded his arms facing away from everyone. Professor McGonagall finished informing them of the points system and the house cup.  
"Slytherin wins the House Cup nearly every year." Robin heard Narcissa tell the girl next to her, "You'd do best to join me there."

Robin thought back to all the stories her father had told her about Hogwarts, and not one could she remember him telling her of a friend from Slytherin House.

McGonagall formed them into a line. Sirius stood before her now and he tossed back a toothy grin to her. She smiled back as the large double doors gave way to the Great Hall. Robin ogled at the ceiling that boasted a clear night sky. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling at all. Robin was so mesmerized by the ceiling she bumped into Sirius as the line had come to a halt. The Professor produced a four legged stool and a dusty pointed wizards hat. Remus nudged her,  
"I was reading," he whispered, "That Godric Gryffindor enchanted that hat himself."

There was a long silence and Robin watched the hat wrinkle and twitch until a mouth shape formed and it began to sing;

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong to Gryffindor,  
Where the dwell the brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you're a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in a safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

"Narcissa Black," McGonagall called. Narcissa took three precise steps towards the stool and spun around to sit upon it. The hat came down,  
"Slytherin!" it cried. The table farthest to the wall clad in green creed and Narcissa hopped off merrily going to her house.

"Sirius Black," the list continued. Sirius gave her a smile before happily stomping up to the stool.

"Mmmmm…." the hat murmured, "As you wish," it said, "Gryffindor!"

The table closest to Robin clad in red cheered perhaps even louder than the Slytherin table could.

"Lily Evans." and the girl that had been standing in between Narcissa and a pale sickly looking boy stepped forward. Robin guessed that she would be in Slytherin to.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled, and cheers came again.

The list continued F-G-H-I-J-K…..until finally.  
"Robin Labrie." McGonagall called.

She let go of Remus's robe sleeve and went to the stool glancing at the table that would be Ravenclaw. The sorting hat nestled on her head.  
"Stubborn you are," it said, "Have your eyes on your father's house do you? Is that where you'd like to be?"

Robin looked at the sapphire robes and could envision herself in the tower that her father had always described but out of her lips came the word, "No."  
"No, ey?" the hat scrunched against her head as if trying to squeeze something out of her, "Gryffindor it is then!"

The table of the lion roared and Robin went to the table nervously looking for a space.  
"Here!" a girl with bushy auburn hair offered, "You can sit next to me."  
"Thank you." Robin answered.  
"I'm Molly, second year." she held out a hand, "Nice to meet you!"

Robin shook her hand but her head snapped back to the school as Remus was called. Her stomach rolled over; what if he was sent to another house. They would still be friends she thought. Her mind was put to ease quickly as Remus came to Gryffindor House.  
"So glad we're housemates." Remus breathed as he squeezed into the space between her and the red headed boy that had been next to Molly. The list continued until all the first years had been sorted though Robin hardly paid attention to the names. She only cheered when the rest of Gryffindor cheered and it felt splendid.

* * *

 **Year One: Part Two will be up soon. I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
